


At The Carnival

by Hellzz_on_Earth



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellzz_on_Earth/pseuds/Hellzz_on_Earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being set up never taste so good. BAmon One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Carnival

Damon Salvatore was the king of games. He loved to lead the merry chase and be the victor, but this time someone else got the better of him. He didn't know how or when he got pulled into the scenario he just was and he wasn't alone.

Bonnie Bennett really disliked her bffs right about now. Where was it written that if Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes were blissfully in love with their boyfriends she had to be as well? With her own boyfriend that is. She didn't want to be involved with anyone anyway. Too much was going on in Mystic Falls with vampires and other unnatural beings roaming around. It wasn't her right to bring that danger into anyone's life willingly.

The sounds of the carnival, the smells of sweet battered corn dogs and cotton candy reminded her where she was. Well she had made the decision to be alone so why not have some fun on her own too. The others were busy with themselves so didn't notice Bonnie inching away from them. Out of sight she made her way to one of the snack stands and got herself a freshly fried up corn dog. Eating food that wasn't good for you was definitely part of the plan to have fun by herself.

Damon followed the local witch and watched from a distance. He couldn't believe the difference in her? Away from his little brother and the entourage she was laughing. She smiled with the workers in their booths as she tried her hand at winning a prize not caring that they looked like they wanted to eat her up. Well not literally he guessed, but they were a sort he was sure Bonnie wouldn't normally have anything to do with. She was having fun without the others and she made him want to do the same. 

In pure Damon style he made his presence known by drawing a crowd at one of the game booths. Of course she would hear the cheers and make her way over. There Damon was collecting his prize in the form of a huge white coca cola polar bear. Bonnie couldn't help, but laugh. This was a side of Damon the big bad vampire she never thought she would see. Him holding this cute stuffed animal was just too funny.

He showed her that signature dimpled grin on instinct because he found he liked the sound of her. The wink was to let her know it.

"Would you do me the honor of accepting this huge monstrosity please." It was weird to say the least being civil with Damon, but he made it easy being nice, right now.

"Oh no I know that trick." Damon feigned hurt as he laughed with her.

"You don't want to tote your baby around so give it to me to do it. Uh-uh buddy."

"Ok, ok how about I tote our baby around and at the end of the night you take it home?"

"Now you're talking. I tried to win it for myself, but wasn't very good at it." He remembered, but she wasn't as bad as she said. These games are rigged to not make it easy to win being a vampire Damon didn't hesitate to use his super strength to get what he thought she wanted and he was right.

"So did you figure out what the entourage were up to?" He asked knowing he might not receive an answer he liked.

"Sorry about that. I know it must've been uncomfortable to show up and see everyone paired up, but us."

"Well I say we do this carnival and have so much fun it drives them all crazy." Bonnie took his cold hand in her warm one and they made their way to the funhouse.

Tomorrow they would go back to who they were and what they know.


End file.
